


Not All Big Bad's Are All Bad

by pfeifferpack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeifferpack/pseuds/pfeifferpack
Summary: The clock is running down on the latest apocalypse and Glory is proving to be harder to beat than anyone before. Spike has been the best possible backup in the fight but he's still recovering from being the Hellgod's pinata. Where does a Slayer turn to keep her sister safe and the world turning?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13th-anniversary challenge at Elysian Fields (the Big Bad challenge). 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/EbxlE8G)

Chapter 1

“Angel Investigations where we help the helpless. I’m sorry but our team is out on a case and cannot come to the phone right now. If you’ll leave your name and number and a brief description of your problem after the beep, someone will get back to you as soon as possible.” BEEP Cordy’s cheerful voice grated on Buffy’s nerves. 

“Yeah, this is Buffy. I need Angel to call me right away. Heck, forget the call just mount up the troops and come! Angel, I tried to tell you how bad it was when you came for mom’s funeral… well, it’s worse. The demon bitch is a hell god. We’re up against the apocalypse of all apocalypses and we’re outgunned. Time’s ticking and …” BEEP

“Damn it!” Buffy slammed down the receiver. “I begged him to stay but he said it was too dangerous as if I have time for playing kissy-face right now anyway!”

Calling Angel for help had been hard for Buffy. She had to swallow her pride to beg. Considering the condition Spike was in and her serious lack of high-powered backup she hadn’t any choice. There was an army of Monty Python rejects roaming around wanting to kill her little sister on top of the crazy bimbo with godlike powers and her best hope for helping fight with any force looked like he’d been hit by a Mack truck. Pride had no place any longer. “I really hope their case is just around the block and he calls back soon.”

Willow was feeding Tara and crooning to her lover in a soft voice. “Even my magic big gun is handicapped!” Tara had been the latest casualty of Glory and her quest for the Key to ending the world.

Calling Angel had been a last-ditch effort to form something that might have a chance to keep the world from coming to a chaotic close and save her little sister too. 

*** 

Xander flashed a moue of distaste. “I don’t get why you thought we need Angel anyway. I mean he wasn’t much help when he lived here, why expect him to be all helpful-guy now?”

“He helped,” Buffy had started to add ‘lots’ but even she knew that would be stretching it.

“Spike’s the only other supernaturally powered fighter we’ve got and you saw what Glory did to him!” Buffy shuddered remembering the mess the Hellgof had made of the stubborn vampire. She still felt it hard to believe that he’d taken that much pain and damage without giving up Dawn. If someone had told her that a few weeks earlier she would have laughed herself into a coma.

“You should have asked Angel to stay when he came after your mom’s funeral. I get that you weren’t thinking straight and all but he was already here and we at least knew the Hell Bitch was uber-powerful,” Xander groused.

“I did,” Buffy whispered so low it was only the total silence of the Magic Box that allowed the others to hear.

Buffy’s face turned to stone as she stuffed all her grief and fear behind the mask she had to wear if she had any hope of leading them all to victory.

“Why did he leave then?” Anya was rubbing Xander’s tense shoulders as she asked the question on all of their minds. She didn’t really know Angel except for his reputation and that was mostly from his years without a soul. SHe’d been told that the souled-up version was some kind of white-hatted redemption seeker. It seemed to her that saving the world and the woman he claimed to love would be just the project for both.

“The temptation was too dangerous. He couldn’t risk being here with me and having Angelus back in the mix. Besides, he has so much work… IMPORTANT work… back in L.A.”

Xander sneered, “Yeah! Well, we have world-ending work here. Bet he can’t top that! Also, I doubt you two would have time for any ‘happies’ until we close this Bitch down. Sounds like an excuse to me.”

Buffy felt herself agreeing only to shove the thought to the deepest parts of her. It hurt far too much to think about and as Xander said there were far more important things on their plate right now than being abandoned yet again by her first love.

*** 

Buffy went by Spike’s crypt after patrol. She hadn’t been thinking straight between all the ‘death is your gift’ crypto-messages and Tara’s brain suckage. It had been wrong to just dump Spike back there after all he’d gone through, she should have realized it at the time.

It had been dangerous for Spike and unthinking on her part, on all of their parts, to just leave him there alone and in no condition to protect himself.

Buffy hadn’t been thinking clearly since her mom had died but that was really no excuse. She’d felt the lack of emotion, the hollow place where once she teemed with feelings. That was why she’d undertaken the vision quest in the first place. She felt more like the walking dead than most of the vampires she dusted nightly. Her heart had been interred along with her mom’s body, or so it seemed. Even so, she hadn’t properly grieved, just shut down.

“No time for that. No time for anything really,” she sighed. “Xan’s right, no time for ‘happies’ or sadness or grief or anger or anything else except to keep Dawn safe and the world turning.”

Still, Spike had taken one for the team, a BIG one and they’d left him vulnerable and hurting.

“Glory had her scabby munchkins already trying to grab him and drag him back to her when we came to the rescue.” Buffy refused to admit that her real intent had been to dust him for being the traitor she had expected him to be and not rescue.

“We should have considered that she might be after him again. Besides, vampires and demons would line up to take him out and there he was not able to fight off even a tiny fear demon.” Buffy gulped down her shame. “No way to reward an ally. Should have taken him to Giles’ or maybe my house until he could defend himself.”

The delayed guilt in what had led Buffy to strong-arm Willy for his supply of human blood. Anya had made a good case for the human part saying that it was a faster way for a vamp to heal rather than Porky or Bossie blood.

She started to kick in the crypt door as was her habit but stopped herself. Spike might not realize it was her and the door flying open might leave him terrorized. ‘Not that he’d ever admit it,’ she smiled and raised her fist to knock.

“Who is it?” His voice was thready. Clearly he hadn’t improved much in the weeks since his time being treated like a pinata to a god. 

“Just me.”

There was silence as if Spike was shocked whether about her knocking or just her being there at all. Buffy felt the guilt that anyone, even a former enemy now comrade, would be surprised into silence by a simple act of polite kindness. ‘I really have gone cold. Mom would be ashamed of me.’

Buffy opened the door carefully and tried to let her eyes adjust to the darkness within. She’d never seen the crypt dark and lifeless before.

“Hey! What’s with the retro-crypt look? Kinda dark here,” she tried to lighten the mood at least.

“Can see well enough and it keeps the nasties at a disadvantage.”

“Ahhh. Makes sense but since I’m not a nasty at the moment at least and can’t see like a vamp… maybe a little direction might help? Got a bag full of A+ I’d hate to spill.”

Spike’s lighter flared and Buffy headed carefully toward the light. She set down her bag of liquid people on the sarcophagus and looked around for some of his numerous candles.

“Came to check on the undead English patient,” she grinned.

“Still here. Still as undead as ever.” Spike rooted through the bag and pulled out a pouch nearly purring in pleasure as he sank his fangs in the plastic. “What’s the occasion?” he managed after gulping it down.

“Heroes reward plus the selfish need for my best warrior to be back in action.”

Spike nodded carefully but didn’t stop drinking down the healing food. The second bag was already half gone and he reached for another bag in preparation for drinking yet another. “Bit okay?”

“She’s fine, Tara not so much.” Wow, Buffy began to wonder if Spike had fed since she left him there a couple of weeks before. He looked worse than he had then and was acting half-starved.

Spike hesitated digging into his third bag, his whole body stiffening. He liked the shy Wiccan. “How’s that the?” He hoped the girl hadn’t become a casualty of the skanky bitch who had torn into him.

“Glory decided Tara might cave where you didn’t.”

“Christ!” Spike envisioned the sweet, gentle, bird chained and tortured. “Did she go quick at least? How’s Red takin’ it?” He knew how he would react having his loved one murdered that way.

“Oh, no!” Buffy realized she hadn’t explained well. “Tara’s not dead. Glory didn’t get to take her anywhere private.” She saw Spike gulp and take a deep steadying breath as if in relief. ‘He really does care and not just about me.’

“Glory broke her hand and did one of her mind sucks though so she’s still in a bad way. Giles has a theory that when we beat Glory’s scrawny ass Tara’s mind might be okay again. All the people she’d done it to seem under her power or connected to her or something so the madness might come from the connection instead of damage. That’s his best theory at least.”

Spike nodded and finally tucked into his third helping. After draining that bag as well, he put his hand on top of Buffy’s. “Thanks, Pet. ‘Preciate this. And, for what it’s worth, think the Watcher’s makin’ sense. Likely right. Hope so anyway.”

“Spike you don’t need to thank me,” she ducked her head in shame. “I should have helped you right away. I didn’t forget, I swear.”

“Got a lot on your plate now, Slayer. Useless cripple of a vamp’s got no place on your radar,” he generously consoled her.

“You’re not useless or a cripple, Spike. You’re a wounded warrior and we’ll make sure you get the care you need and deserve.”

Spike gave a short, pained, laugh. “Christ, Slayer, don’t be givin’ me what I deserve. Not quite ready for hell just yet.” He gave her a lopsided smile.

Buffy smiled back. He looked terrible but there was a sparkle in his eyes again at least. How much was due to the blood and how much just being cared for wasn’t exactly clear.

“We’re thinking of ways to protect Dawn. Glory’s getting too close. I called LA but no one answered or called back so I can’t send her there. I’d thought Angel might be able to protect her if I sent her to him.. Now I don’t have any ideas.” Buffy sat next to Spike and confided her darkest thoughts. “I’m scared and feeling pretty much out of ideas.”

Spike had bristled at the mention of his grand-sire but found himself disappointed the Ponce hadn’t been there to offer sanctuary to the Bit. ‘Keepin’ her safe would be worth havin’ him prancin’ around like some kind of Marvel hero.’

“There’s a demon might have some info on the Hell-bitch. I get up and movin’ I can see what he might know. Not sure how to hide the Platelet at the ‘mo though.”

“Anya thinks we should all go on the run but to where? Also, there are those Camelot rejects out there looking for Dawn too.”

It felt strange having a civil conversation with the Slayer while drinking down human blood that she’d provided. Spike was put pretty much off his game for many reasons.

“Well. I’ve got nothin’ but time for a day or two. Can put my brainbox to use. See if I can come up with some kind of plan.”

“Spike plus plans… I don’t know,” Buffy teased.

He laughed again, this time without it causing too much pain. “I plan just fine. Kept me and Dru alive over a century with my plannin’. The problem’s been you make me impatient. I drop the plans and get all impulsive and it goes pear-shaped.”

Buffy laughed with him. “‘K. You give it your best thinky-thoughts and I’ll check back tomorrow. There’s a few more packets in there and I’ll bring some more tomorrow so no rationing,” she admonished.

“‘Preciate that. Ran out right quick and wasn’t exactly in shape to go shoppin’.”

Buffy’s eyes welled up. “I’m SO sorry about that Spike. It won’t happen again. Are you okay here… safe? We can move you to Revello or with Giles if you want. We should have done that right away.”

“No worries, Pet. I’ll be fine now. Don’t fash yourself about it. Had enough on your mind what with the world endin’ and all. Then the sweet Dove gettin’ all injured… enough to occupy anyone.”

“I mean it Spike.” She was amazed at how well he had taken having his needs ignored. Maybe he wasn’t used to anyone caring when he was hurt? Well, Dru wasn’t exactly Nurse-Nancy material. “You’re part of the team. I won’t neglect you again OR take you for granted.”

She slid off the sarcophagus and headed towards the door. “Need me to put those in the fridge?”

“Think I’ll play the glutton and finish ‘em off. No reason to put ‘em away.”

Yeah, he had been starving.

“I’ll be back tomorrow with more. Um… if you change your mind about staying here let me know. I’m kind of worried about you being a sitting duck and us not knowing if you’re in danger. I could ask Xander to come and stay with you if you don’t want to move.”

Spike choked in horror. “Thought we were almost friendly at the ‘mo, Luv. No need to make nasty threats.”

Buffy smiled. “He’d behave, even be civil at least now after what you did. You sure?”

“Completely. Really I’ll be fine,” he shuddered at the thought.

Spike hoped she wouldn’t send droopy-boy anyway. He also hoped it would be Buffy to return the next day instead of one of her groupies. Her showin’ up, even a few weeks late, was enough to give a bloke a bit of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“You sure about this guy?” Xander asked his partner.

“Not sure what kind of demon he is but Doc’s got fingers in pretty much every pie. If anyone knows anything it’ll be him.”

Spike still looked pretty thrashed but his bones had knitted and he was ready, willing, and able for any fight they might find themselves involved in. ‘Feel good dismemberin’ a demon or two actually.’

They had questioned the old demon and though he was cagy he had given himself away as he had tried to dispose of a box that Spike and Xander had saved while eliminating the duplicitous coot. 

Maybe it was overkill given that Xander had already run a sword through the Wiley old Doc but it had felt wonderful ripping at least THAT head off and tossing it in the fire. Spike had a spring in his step as they headed back to the Magic Box with the chest the demon had been trying to hide from them.

“Must be somethin’ important in here for the old Bugger to have tried to protect it like that.”

“Giles can go full-Watcher and figure it out,” Xander grinned. He felt like a conquering hero after his successful mission with Spike. He’d managed it just fine by skewering the creepy demon. Spike ripping off his head and burning it was overkill if you asked him. ‘Oh well, Spike enjoyed himself and we got something of value so no harm done. Still gonna get some victory sex when Ahn hears. Maybe a bit of role-play.’ He smiled even more widely at the thought of rewards to come for good boys.

*** 

“It appears that there is a narrow window of time available for Glory to achieve her aims. If we can find a way to run out the clock we might be safe.” Giles pushed his glasses back in place from where they had slipped down his nose.

“Based on my translation of these documents, if we can accomplish that Glory will be contained for at least another century before everything aligns again. She will be someone else's worry then.”

“Your mouth to God’s ears… the heavenly one,” Xander quipped.

“What if we can’t.” Willow paused in her feeding of her beloved and asked the question they all were thinking.

“If Glory gets her hands on her Key in the time frame she needs we’ll have no choice.”

“Just what does THAT mean?” Spike growled. He had a bad feeling about what the Watcher was hinting at. ‘There’s a streak of cruel pragmatism in the old goat. No fluffy pseudo-daddy under the surface. Would have made a right nasty vampire.’

“That means that the world and every person in it must be protected no matter the cost.”

“And that means?” Spike prompted once again.

“I already told you the mechanics of the ritual Glory will be performing to open the portals and the results to our worlds,” Giles hedged.

“If it comes down to the worse case,” Giles jutted his chin defiantly knowing well how the next part of his pronouncement was likely to be received. “Then we must end the ritual should it be in progress.”

“How? Some kind of distraction?” Buffy asked.

“If the Key has begun to bleed, the portals will open and continue until the bleeding ends. If it gets that far we will be required to end the bleeding.”

“Bandages,” Willow squealed. “We can take plenty of bandages in case Dawn gets cut!”

Spike glared at Giles. “Not what you mean, is it Watcher? Not talkin’ ‘bout triage are you? You expect anyone to do it when you can’t even say it?”

Buffy looked from Spike to Giles with growing unease.

Giles glared back at Spike. “As you’ve surmised, bandaging won’t work. In the event we find ourselves in that position the only recourse is to… er… end the Key.”

Buffy exploded as what Giles was saying washed over her. “End the Key… is that your way of saying kill my little sister?” She had murder in her eye already but not murder of Dawn.

Giles looked more than uncomfortable. “To be fair, Dawn isn’t really your sister. She’s not human at all point of fact.”

Buffy stalked towards her Watcher. She was heartily glad that Dawn was sound asleep in the other room and hadn’t heard this crap about her or her possible fate.

“NO ONE is killing Dawn. NO ONE! You’re right. She is not my sister. She’s made from ME, she’s all the family I have left and I am NOT going to let anyone hurt her.” She spun and gave a deadly look at everyone in the room. “I love you guys, but anyone raises a finger against her is going to have to go through me first.”

“And me,” Spike added and stood next to Buffy at her side both literally and figuratively. “Take out any of you chip or no chip. Coulda anytime if I’d wanted to put up with the headache. No one hurts my Niblet.”

“Calm down,” Xander was horrified too but not willing to see the world end any more than he was to watch his heart-family kill each other in the process.

“I’m calm and I’m also dead serious. It’s not happening.”

“Then you will be condemning everyone and everything in every dimension, including Dawn, to hell.” Giles tried to reason with her.

“Then the last thing she’ll see is the sister who loves her giving what comfort I can.”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Anya broke the silence with a clap of her hands. “Okay. No destruction or bleeding of the Key. I’m all for staying out of hell too. Any ideas?”

“One or two,” Spike offered. He’d been thinking as he’d promised Buffy he would.

*** 

“Buffy had a good idea when she thought about sendin’ Dawn to Peaches. Just ‘cause the wanker couldn’t be bothered to be an actual help doesn’t mean we should scrap the idea completely.”

“I suppose you’re offering?” Giles asked snidely.

“Not as such,” He snarked right back. “Gettin’ the Bit away and somewhere safe’s the idea. Keep her hidden till the clock runs out and we’re in the clear with no blood spilled at all unless it’s that lopsided arse of a jumped-up god-wanna-be. SHE can bleed till she bleeds out if I have my way.”

“Okay that sounds good, but where?” Buffy had to admit Spike’s plan sounded pretty good.

Spike looked pointedly at Willow and all their eyes followed until she squirmed at the attention.

“Remember about a year ago when you buggered up a spell. Made the Watcher more blind than he usually is, Harris more attractive to demons than on a good day and royally screwed up me and Buffy?”

Willow flushed. “Why bring that up now?” She looked at everyone and felt herself fill with indignation. They were facing the end of the world and Spike chose that time to shove her oopsies in everyone’s face? “I’ve already said sorry, even made cookies and you even got one. If you want to bring up old stuff you’re asking for trouble because you’ve got a long history to bring up buster.”

Spike raised a brow. “Not that petty, witch, got a reason to bring it up and it’s not to play ‘This is Your Life’ with the bunch of you.”

“If you have a pertinent point please get to it,” Giles urged in impatience.

“I seem to recall you got the notice of Anyanka’s old boss thanks to your tinkering with all our lives.”

Willow blushed. “Yeah. I turned him down too.”

“Good on you,” Spike raised a brow again wondering just how thick they all were to not follow his thinking. “But didn’t he leave a calling card in case you changed your mind?”

Willow didn’t look anyone in the eye. “Yeah,” she answered hesitantly.

Spike turned from Willow to Anya. “Tell us about your old boss, pet. He likely to line up for or against Glory?”

Anya thought about it. “Oh, he’d hate having all the dimensions bleed together. He likes ruling Arashmaharr and keeping it exclusive. I can’t even visit my old friends.”

Spike nodded. It was just as he had thought.

“But if you think a Vengeance wish can fix this mess you’re wrong. If Glory IS a hell-god then even D’Hoffryn can’t touch her by granting a wish,” Anya revealed.

Buffy had begun to hope as she’d listened to the exchange but at Anya’s statement her shoulders drooped again as hope fled once more.

“Not what I had in mind anyway but good to know.” Spike grinned. At least the demon girl was able to think outside the box. 

“How about we use that callin’ card and get your old boss here for a conflab? Lay out what he might lose if Glory wins and play ‘Let’s Make a Deal’ without the god awful costumes?”

Buffy perked up a bit at that. Maybe Spike was on to something. “You think D’Hoffryn would be willing to make an alliance?”

“Why not? I did when the great Poof was tryin’ to end the world.”

Giles looked confused and Xander a bit defiant.

“When did you help out blood-breath? The only time before now was against Adam and you turned on us then,” Xander accused.

“Mean before with that big hunk of rock and Acathla,” Spike smirked at his quip at Angel’s expense that no one else seemed to get. “Didn’t the Slayer ever mention our truce?”

“I left town after and when I got home… it never came up,” she admitted sheepishly. She really should have told the gang how Spike had come to her and offered the truce, maybe they would have understood why she was willing to help him after he was chipped if she had.

Buffy looked at her team. “It’s true. When Angel lost his soul and was out to end the world Spike came to me and offered a truce. He agreed to help me rescue Giles and stop Angelus. He held up his end of the bargain. I’m not sure I could have stopped Angelus without his help. He helped take out all the minions and kept Dru from being a factor.”

“I distinctly remember being tortured,” Giles scoffed.

“Don’t remember old Soulless usin’ that chainsaw though, do you? Spike glared at the ungrateful Watcher. “Did my best to make sure he stopped the torture.”

“Your girlfriend used her thrall to make me see Jenny,” Giles reminded him.

“Better than playin’ tree to Angelus’ lumberjack though.”

“Marginally,” Giles conceded grudgingly.

“Guys we’re off track. Let’s stick to THIS apocalypse,” Buffy urged them. She hated remembering that year and all that happened when Angel became as soulless as Spike.

‘Funny, Spike with no soul has been helping all this time. I can’t even imagine what Angelus, even with a chip would have done if Glory got hold of him!’ Buffy shelved the thought for another day to contemplate… or just forget and deny she admitted to herself.

“Right then.” Spike once more took the floor. He knew better than to expect any thanks from the lot of them anyway.

“So you want Willow to use her thingy and call D’Hoffryn for … what? If he can’t grant a wish…” Xander mused.

“I fail to see the benefit of having even such a powerful demon as the head of the Vengeance Demons allied to our cause.” Giles was tired of listening to Spike and his half baked ideas meant to make himself look good in front of Buffy.

“The benefit is he RULES a dimension that’s not ours and that our magic can’t see or reach. Opens from his side right, pet?” He asked Anya.

“True. No one can get there or see there unless D’Hoffryn instigates it.”

“Perfect place to hide a key it seems to me.” Spike smiled and watched as the idea began to take hold. “Red, get that thing he gave you so we can put in the call and start horse trading.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Where’s Will?” Buffy was surprised to see Xander tending to Tara instead of her BFF.

“Willow went home to go through her boxes of junk to find the talisman to summon D’Hoffryn. I figured since Tara’s sleeping the sleep of the innocent and brain mangled I’d be able to handle the whole ‘keep-an-eye-on-Tara’ gig.” 

Tara was getting a rare bit of a peaceful nap alongside the still slumbering and oblivious Dawn.

“So who’s Anya talking to?”

“She’s practicing,” Xander shrugged. “She’s working on different angles to get D’Hoffryn to buy in with our little plan but not get him clued in that Dawnie is the Key we’re hiding. Knowledge is leverage after all.”

“Makes sense. Besides, the fewer people know about the Key the better. I have nightmares thinking about what Glory might do to someone not supernaturally enhanced if she had time to really turn it on. Just look at Spike even though it’s been a while.”

“True but he’s wearing his manly bruises like a trooper.”

“Giles still in research mode with the stuff you guys found?”

Giles was going over his calculations to be certain of the exact window Glory needed for her ritual. They needed an accurate time frame. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Dawn was returned too early because of a miscalculation. That was, of course, all provided D’Hoffryn agreed to their plan to hide her in Arashmaharr to begin with.

“No point in my sticking around then. You guys have it all covered. Guess I’ll go by home and see if Spike’s up for a quick patrol.”

***

Buffy and Spike forced themselves not to discuss the prospects offered by the plan lest they be overheard. That didn’t mean the topic wasn’t at least alluded to though.

“You were right. You’re not bad at the whole plan making thing.”

“Thanks ever so, Slayer.”

“Hey! Isn’t that Ben?” Buffy pointed across the street to a parking lot where the young intern was walking towards his car. A couple of Glory’s minions were trailing him.

“We’d better ride to the rescue,” Buffy started across the street. “Can’t let these things hurt any more people.”

Spike stalled in his pursuit as he wondered if he’d just been lumped in as a people instead of a thing. The idea boggled his mind.

Buffy got half-way across the street when she noted the minions didn’t seem to be a threat to the young doctor and she ducked behind another car to eavesdrop.

“We’ve looked at all the Slayer’s other friends and can’t see anyone obvious who might be hiding the Key belonging to her Magnificence. Perhaps the silly boy could be a good source of information.” The chatty minion seemed to think that the doctor was somehow interested in Glory and her agenda. It made no sense to Buffy.

“He’d probably just die with her methods of asking,” Ben replied. “Think that well is dry and sis is going to have to find another way to discover where the Key is hidden. Shouldn’t you get back to her place to get ready for the nightly ass-kissing both figurative and literal?

‘Sister? Ben was Glory’s brother? How did that work?’ Buffy was flummoxed.

Buffy and Spike watched as the scabby minions scurried away seemingly at the command of the young intern leaving only the head minion, Jinx, behind.

“You’ve screwed up every time Jinx. I wouldn’t want to be you if sis gets her way and regains her throne. She’ll give a whole new meaning to a hellish existence because we both know she never lets failure slide.”

“Her Most Sweetly Odoriferous One may do as she wills to me and I will count it an honor. The Illustrious and Creamtastic One may wear my entrails as adornment for her luscious body and it would be more than I deserve.”

“That’s true,” Ben’s grin was unnervingly wicked on a human face. “You are the one who brought her a vampire and tried to pass it off as the Key.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. The young doctor KNEW! He wasn’t just some unfortunate family member, he knew. The question was, how much did he know? Had he figured out that Dawn was the Key? Their mom had babbled a lot when in the hospital and Ben had helped to treat her. Maybe he knew but wasn’t so evil that he’d give up an innocent kid to help his sister.

“Too bad that witch got away without answering any questions. I’ll bet if she doesn’t know she’d have the skills to find out. It’s Glory’s own fault that she lost her temper and then let her hunger rule her thinking. Wasted opportunity.” Ben’s set jaw made him look as ruthless as his words.

‘So much for compassion for the innocent,’ Buffy decided. ‘Nope, he’s as bad as his sister. Wonder if he’s got super-powers too?’

“There is always the other witch. Her powers are even stronger and there’s already a ribbon of darkness in her,” suggested Jinx.

Ben grinned. “Yeah, that might be an even better choice.” He suddenly looked somber. “Look, it’s not that I approve but Glory isn’t going to stop till she finds that Key and her way back home. She’s going to destroy everyone and everything that gets in her way. She can’t be stopped.”

He looked a bit pained as he paused. “I’ve thought about it and finally have decided that one or two casualties are better than whole towns or dimensions.”

He looked deep in thought as if weighing his options. “In fact, I should just spill the beans,” he began then shook as if hit by electricity.

Ben writhed and contorted as Buffy and Spike looked on aghast. “Not now you stupid bitch! I’m about to…” and suddenly instead of the all-American intern, there stood Glory looking out of place and completely disgusted in the green scrubs of her male counterpart.

“What’d I miss, Jinxy? What’s the hubbub bub?”

“Your Deliciousness, Master Ben seemed about to relate a thought about your search.” Jinx bowed nearly to the floor in reverence.

Glory laughed. “Benji doesn’t know anything not even what he wants or what’s good for him.” She looked at her clothing and the car in distaste then shrugged. “You’d think with him in the medical field he’d have a worthy car.” She shuddered as she opened the door of the modest sedan. “Doesn’t matter. He’ll be gone when I get free. No matter how this ends up, Benji’s days are numbered once he’s not needed to be a stinky flesh prison trying to hold back my magnificence.”

Spike was agog. The mild-mannered Clark-Ken-without-the-stupid-glasses disguise was actually the Hell-Bitch! He turned to the equally gobsmacked Slayer. “You did see that… right?”

As Ben drove away Buffy’s expression changed dramatically. She looked like one of Dru’s thralled victims then shook herself like a wet dog as she looked towards Spike. “You say something?”

“I asked if you saw that mealy-mouthed git of a doctor-in-training-wheels just turn into Glory. You okay Slayer?… Looking a bit fuzzy-witted there.”

“Wait! You’re saying you saw Glory and Ben together? Was she trying to hurt him? I’ll bet she thinks he knows something about her Key because he’s been around us … or maybe thinks he learned something from one of those crazy people at the hospital.”

Spike’s eyebrows nearly crept into his hairline. “Noooo,” he drawled the word out “I’m saying Ben IS Glory or… Glory is Ben.”

Buffy looked thoughtful. “So, you think Ben has met Glory? Maybe she’s been hanging around the hospital?”

“Are you completely stoned?”

*** 

No matter how many times Spike tried to explain what he and Buffy saw, the reaction was the same. For some reason, no one could remember what he had said immediately after it left his mouth. After the fifteenth, “you mean Ben and Glory have a connection,” accompanied with a blank stare, Spike wanted to bash all of their heads together but knew it wouldn’t help a bit. ‘Obviously some mojo at work and we don’t have time to deal with that too.’

‘Glad I’m back in my own sane home instead of having to listen to more of that rot. Least Clem remembers what I say for more than a half-second.’

“I’m tellin’ ya’ Clem, it’s bloody frustratin’. No matter how many times I tell ‘em it’s as if I was speakin’ words in Sanskrit or the like.” Spike was well past his patience limit. “No! Sanskrit would be better. Watcher would likely know that.”

“Gee, Spike, sounds like hoo-doo to me. I remember every time you’ve told me about that doctor turning into the Hellgod,” Clem turned his head and muttered, “Every. Single. Time,” and sighed.

“Buffy was right there with me and doesn’t remember a thing.”

“Remember that part too,” Clem whispered.

“You callin’ me a borin’ bloke?”

“Not at all, Spike. Just saying I do remember. So… we gonna watch some Dawson’s Creek or keep wondering how to make the humans remember what you tell them? ‘Cause tell you the truth, I haven’t got any suggestions except maybe more magic to counter whatever spell’s hiding the guy in plain sight.”

“Best mojo I know in this town’s the kind Red and her poor wounded bird work. Maybe the Watcher, bit of dark in that one I’d wager,” Spike mused. “Can’t ask for a spell when they can’t remember what it’s for so that’s out. Can’t reach Peaches to see if he has a sorcerer on the payroll, still not home… not that he’d ever listen to me anyway.”

Clem clicked mute on the remote and resigned himself to listening to Spike’s woes again instead of seeing if Joey would finally see how much Pacey really loved her.

“I don’t get why you care if they remember anyway. I mean, you know… isn’t that enough?”

Spike was silent for quite a while then he grinned wickedly. “Think you’re on to somethin’ mate.”

*** 

“So we were hoping you’d take my sister to your realm to keep her safe and out of the way until this is over,” Buffy hedged. They had all agreed that the less the demon king was told, the better.

Willow cleared her throat, “Maybe Tara too, ‘cause she’s vulnerable and I don’t want her hurt any more than she already is.”

Rupert nodded. Sending both girls would also cause fewer questions about why it was so important to protect the Slayer’s sister. This way it might just pass as the Slayer merely wanting to keep Dawn and a badly wounded friend out of the line of fire.

D’Hoffryn rubbed his hands together and looked at the group with calculation. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just hide this Key of Glorificus’?” He noted the Slayer slightly flinching.

The canny demon stroked his beard and looked at her with speculation. There was something fishy with this request but he couldn’t put his finger on it. There had to be a way to use the Slayer’s desperation to work in his favor in some way. 

He had no interest in getting between the mad Goddess and this Slayer in their private war but he also didn’t fancy having the blonde lunatic spilling her brand of madness over into his realm. “Not like I want Glory getting her hand on that Key either.”

“The monks gave it to me for a reason. It’s safe and hidden and I’m the only one who knows where,” Buffy ‘confided’. “I haven’t even told my Watcher. It’s safer that way. Besides I wouldn’t want you getting caught in the crossfire.” 

“I have no desire to play the hero either, but I did think it was at least polite to offer a place if it would help,” his voice was oily and smooth.

Buffy was fairly sure that D’Hoffryn was more interested in helping himself by possessing something as powerful as a dimensional Key. He and his demons crossed dimensions all the time but the value of Glory’s Key couldn’t be underestimated on the demon black market. For that matter more than a few human magic users would pay plenty for that sort of power. At times Buffy had even noticed a slight gleam of interest in Willow’s eye when looking at Dawnie.

“Dawnie won’t be a bother. She can keep herself busy looking after Tara. That’ll keep her from driving you bonkers,” Buffy promised. “I just can’t protect the Key, keep all the dimensions from bleeding together and fight this bimbo from hell AND watch over my sister at the same time.”

D’Hoffryn looked at the Slayer and saw he wasn’t going to get any information from her and the issue of the Key was at a stalemate. There had to be a way to turn her unexpected request into a boon for himself in some way though. “You're asking a lot, Slayer. We don’t let mortals in to Arashmaharr for a reason. Demon realms are for demons. Word gets out that I welcomed not just a human but the sister of the Slayer… well, I do have a reputation to consider.”

Rupert sputtered, “It seems a small enough favor to ask.”

Spike was less diplomatic and knew they had him. It was only a matter of cutting a deal they could all live with. “The old goat’s a keen one lookin’ to bargain his way into somethin’ of value, lookin’ for an angle. Not gonna find one.” he glared at D’Hoffryn. “It’s a flat out proposal. You give sanctuary to our two weakest links and in return, your precious dimension stays sovereign. Win-win. Don’t go lookin’ for more.”

D’Hoffryn glared back at the vampire. “I’d watch myself if I were you. I could call up a nice flame without any effort. Show some respect.”

Anya put a placating hand on her old bosses' arm. “That’s just Spike being Spike. He doesn’t mean harm, it’s just his way of still getting his swagger on.”

“Hey!” Spike was affronted and it showed.

“Oh, pipe down before you blow this,” Anya hissed. “Remember whose idea this was.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to play host to this barbarian,” D’Hoffryn sneered at Spike.

“We’d never pressure anyone to have to suffer that,” Giles assured the demon.

“Perhaps a returned favor in due time,” D’Hoffryn lifted a brow and looked directly at Buffy. She was the real power in the room after all.

“If it’s do-able, we can consider it.”

D’Hoffryn drew himself up proudly. Not every demon had successful negotiations with a Slayer after all. “Someday, and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me,” he intoned with deadly seriousness only to be met with laughter from Spike.

“Thinks he’s bloody Vito Corleone. Watch a lot of movies in that dimension of yours? Hope you’ve got plenty of teen garbage, the Bit gets bored easily and likely teach you a thing or two about tormentin’.”

“Dawn will be on good behavior while she’s there… or I’ll kill her myself,” Buffy promised.

“Good behavior where?” a confused Dawn poked her head into the room.

“Pack your bags Niblet, you’re goin’ on a field trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D’Hoffryn was quoting from The Godfather https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i96VS_z8y7g&feature=youtu.be


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Glory grabbed the nearest minion by the neck and dangled her several feet off the floor. “Where. Is. My. Key?” she bellowed loud enough to shake the rafters.

“Your Deliciousness! We have been looking everywhere, I swear it to you on the life of Mimblex.”

Jinx shook in terror. Her Luscious Vileness had been nearly (dare he even think it?) insane with rage for days. She had nearly grabbed him in her fury instead of Cowpus (who wasn’t fairing well with the lack of oxygen). “Truly, we are all going without eating or sleeping as we search.”

“Search harder, “Glory snapped Cowpus’ neck and thrust the lifeless body away in disdain. “And clean up that mess.”

The mad Hell-god began to pace and minions scurried to keep out of range of her grasp. The luckless Cowpus was the third minion killed with this latest rant alone.

Glory looked near tears. “I can’t feel it, Jinxy. My beautiful, glowy, ticket to the hellfires of home,” she sniffed.

Jinx grimaced. It was true that for at least a week they’d no success at all in the search. Even the Slayer and her friends had disappeared and seemed hidden from their most ardent searches. Their mages had turned up nothing. It was as if the Key had ceased to exist, though that was impossible.

“The Slayer’s witch had to have put a powerful spell on them and on your Key to keep them all well hidden,” Jinx suggested only to see Glory explode again in rage pulling the arm off a minion who had ventured too close.

Jinx backed through the doorway further. “Do not worry your Splendidness, our mages will break the spell soon and we shall bring your Key to you in plenty of time!”

“They had better. Tick-tock all of you. Either I get home or there will be literal hell to pay.” She stormed into her bedroom muttering, “I have siblings to kill and times a wasting.”

*** 

“Father, any success?” The Medieval Times reject looked worried.

“Brother Mathias has done naught but weep, Colonel. He still speaks of the Beast but of the Key, may it be severed by the grace of Our Lord, nothing.”

“Have you word from the seers?”

“Darkness. It is as though the wretched device was no more.”

“Could the Almighty have blessed us for our devotion in this our hour of need?”

“All is possible with the Omnipotent One. He has done great things throughout history. Perhaps He has chosen to intervene as He did when Moses was unable to sway Pharoh. Moses was charged with the duty to free the Hebrews but the Most Powerful On High did not let him struggle unaided.” The priest nodded and raised his hands’ palms up in praise of his Deity. “He does not let His children suffer long unaided especially as time grows short.”

“All praise!” The gathered Knights chimed in.

“We should pray, Father… yes?”

Everyone bowed their heads and lay aside their weapons.

“Summon your power, oh God. Show us your strength and your will as you’ve done before. Send your chariots of fire to do battle against the Filthy One and preserve your people.”

The amen’s rang loud and long.

“Ask the seers once more, Father,” The colonel requested. “We all grow weary and long for rest.”

The priest nodded and headed to the tent where the Holy Oracles were deep in meditation.

*** 

Buffy drew the comforter tighter around her shivering body. “Wish Angel had kept the utilities on,” she complained. “Some safe house he left behind! No water or electricity.” The mansion was colder than a tomb.

“No phone, no lights, no motor cars. Not a single luxury,” Xander crooned.

“Like Robinson Caruso, it’s primitive as can be,” Willow added with a giggle.

“Gilligan’s Island,” Anya explained to the dumfounded Giles. “It’s about some shipwrecked people who should never have taken that small boat out in a storm.”

“Yes,” Giles sighed in exasperation. “I am familiar with the program.”

“Giles watches sitcoms?” Willow looked shocked.

Spike snickered. “Giles gets up to a lot of things you kiddies would be shocked to find out.”

“And how do you know this intriguing bit of information?” Xander glanced at the vampire with curiosity.

“Had to do something with the daytime hours tucked up in that cracker-box he calls home didn’t I? ‘Sides, you never hear the old adage ‘bout knowin’ your enemy? It’s called recon you dolt.”

Buffy swatted him on the shoulder. “We’re not enemies anymore though are we?”

Spike looked chagrined. She had him there. He loved her, so that meant he had to at least play nice with the people she loved.

“Don’t be so hasty, Buffy. I’d like to know some more secrets of the sometimes stuffy Watcher who is my business partner. You can never be too careful who you work with when profits are on the line.” Anya had a teasing gleam in her eye even though she was quite serious about all things business.

“It is possible that in the desperate need for some light-hearted entertainment I may have indulged in a bit of silliness from time to time,” Giles admitted blushingly.

“And that Mary Anne was quite the looker too,” Spike added in sympathy.

“Ginger was smokin’,” grinned Xander while Anya nodded in agreement.

“Maybe he preferred Mrs. Howe,” Buffy joined in the teasing. “You know… the oh, so proper middle-aged lady. Seems tailor-made to me.”

“Don’t forget the brainy Professor,” Spike added with a devilish smile.

“Oh, for the love of…” Giles exploded. “Enough about my tastes in… well… my tastes in anything!” He rushed to change the subject. “I think we would be safe in building a small fire in the main fireplace.”

“With what? Not like Angel has a cord of wood stacked and I don’t feel like going out and felling a tree,” Xander said.

Giles looked around and had a bit of a devilish thought of his own. After all, Angel was NOT one of his favorite … anythings. “Plenty of excess wooden furniture about. I’m sure Angel won’t mind the sacrifice. All in a good cause, of course.”

Spike grinned widely. “Best idea yet, Watcher. Seein’ as we’re stuck here without a spot of violence to pass the time. Vandalism’s just what the doctor ordered. Fact it’s the Poof’s property just the cherry on top.”

“Indeed,” Giles grinned in return.

*** 

Say what you will, Spike did know how to properly stalk when necessary. There was no lurking about as he followed the young intern mapping his route, committing to memory his schedule and habits. While noting every important detail he was also running through possible scenarios. 

It had become clear that none of the others could hold the thought together that Ben and Glory were the same being, so it was going to fall to him to rid them of this menace. The chip was a factor though but there were numerous ways around it for a clever vamp and Spike was nothing if not clever.

All the time spent the year before thinking of ways to kill the maddening Scoobies proved a good starting point.

He’d thought of poison first as it was the easiest method. The only problem would be possible collateral damage. A bit of antifreeze or arsenic added to the morning coffee would work but likely take out the other humans who sought out their morning caffeine hit.

Fires were easy to start and Spike didn’t worry about how many of the scabby minions might flame out in the process however there were a handful of building employees at the apartment complex that would likely die too. 

“Buffy’s gonna have a hard enough time dealin’ with my offin’ a human takin’ out Ben without there bein’ a string of corpses.”

Spike wondered if the chip would fire if he mowed the bugger down with his car as the would-be doctor crossed the parking lot. “My baby’s made like a tank. Sure to be a fatality.” That might be his best bet so far. If he played it right there would be no innocent bystanders to be hurt in the process. “Might even back over him a few times to be certain he’s mush too.”

Spike thought about the rifle he hadn’t touched since the night he’d shown up at Buffy’s intent on making her eat her words only to offer comfort instead. ‘Bloody well proved she owns me right there.’ He’d not even been able to pretend to want her dead after that night.

“Maybe lure the git out on the hospital roof, give him a good shove,” Spike mused.” Guaranteed to result in a headache but he rather liked the hands-on approach as he remembered the torture from Ben’s more X chromosomed half. Maybe the chip wouldn’t realize it was murder if he just tripped the wanker at the top of the stairwell?

“Got to settle on somethin’ soon. Won’t take forever for even that lot to figure out we’ve moved their Key out of this dimension. Gotta protect the Bit.”

*** 

“Watcha doing?” Xander wandered into the room that Spike had appropriated for himself in the old mansion.

“Private vampire things and that means you get to leave,” Spike snarked as he tried to block the view of the dresser top with the many wires and pipes that could give away the game.

Xander raised an eyebrow. “Building another love-doll? That’s a lot of wires you’ve got there.”

Spike glared at the boy. “Tinkerin’ with a TV; need some decent company around here while we wait the Hell-bitch out.”

“TV, right,” Xander shrugged then walked off placated. “Let me know how that goes because I could use some entertaining too.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Spike followed and closed and locked the door before the lad brought in an audience.

Spike had scavenged plenty of gunpowder from a night raid on a gun shop but the brass caps had been a bit of a challenge. Luckily there were plenty of building sites for other needed materials including metal pipes and fuses. He wasn’t going to go small with this. There would be enough connected pipe bombs to take out the entire undercarriage of Wilkinson’s car and the driver as well. The car battery itself would be the trigger. Once the ponce started the car, boom goes the Doc. “They’ll be picking up pieces of him for weeks.”

His surveillance had made it easy to know the window he’d have to place the bombs without being observed. 

*** 

“Good thing Ole’ Ben picked a spot near some trees to park,” It would be cutting it close with the sunrise looming but Spike knew he could attach his handiwork and get through the trees to the sewer entrance without becoming a running torch himself.

He sat the bag filled with his explosives down and started to take off his duster. ‘No point scuffin’ up good leather while I slither under this car.’

“Little late for you to be out isn’t it?”

Spike froze, his duster half off and slowly turned to face Ben.

“Planning some vandalism on my car or should I check it for poisonous snakes?”

‘Snakes! Never even though about that one,’ Spike tilted his head and filed that away as another possibility for chip approved murder and mayhem.

“Not a snake to be had.” Spike backed up a bit. “Aren’t you gonna be late for your shift?”

“Forgot my wallet. Not a good thing to just leave laying around. Don’t know what neer-do-well might be out an about although I wasn’t expecting a vampire.”

“Yeah, well, we’re like the Spanish Inquisition.”

“So what ARE you doing by my car?”

“This your car? Thought you’d have somethin’ flashier,” Spike tried to deflect.

“Glory says the same thing only not as nicely.”

“Just lookin’ for some easy cash like you guessed.”

“Must cost a lot feeding all those people. Maybe I’ll chip in a couple of dollars since it’s my sister’s fault they’re in hiding.” Ben watched Spike face carefully for clues.

“What makes you think I’ve got anything to do with them?”

“Because I’m not stupid. You were more than willing to let Glory kill you to keep them safe, no way you’d just leave them to her mercy now.”

“Well, got me there.”

“Dawn’s lucky she has someone willing to protect her that way,” Ben stared straight into Spike’s eyes daring him to dispute the importance of the young girl.

“Buffy’s kid sis but a sweet kid anyway. Was cute as a bug when little,” Spike tried to deflect.

‘Somehow he knows,’ Spike tried to school his face to not give away anything. Not an easy feat for someone whose every emotion showed on that very face.

“Imagine my surprise when she told me all about being the Key, how the monks made her human. Good thing she stopped talking when Glory popped out.”

If Spike had human circulation his blood would have run cold. 

“Bit’s got quite an imagination. Always wantin’ to be part of what’s goin’ on,” he hedged to no avail. It was obvious Ben KNEW.

“I kept the secret but it looks like all my best intentions won’t matter in the end. Glory’s going to get her Key one way or another,” Ben made the mistake of looking down for a moment as he fumbled for his car keys.

Spike lashed out faster than the eye could follow and snapped the Intern’s neck then continued until he’d pulled it fully off of the body. “Word of advice, mate, never take your eye off a vamp who’s protectin’ his own,” Spike snarled and steeled himself for the expected pain.

“Huh…” Spike looked around and saw there was no audience. “Best make sure there’s no bits left for those demented Hobbits to try to patch together.” He gathered the two parts of the late Dr. Wilkinson and trudged into the wooded area leaving behind his bag of boom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

“What the huh?” Buffy shook her head as if there were a swarm of bees attacking.

“I say, does anyone else suddenly remember Spike telling us that Glory and that young intern were the same being?” Giles looked as poleaxed as Buffy.

“I’m with Buffy with the whole huh,” Xander blinked.

“Was it a spell?” Willow mentally kicked herself for not thinking of looking into protections against magic. Given the nature of the Big Bad, it should have been one of the first things they had done.

“I would imagine so,” Giles nodded.

“Jeez Louise, we should have done some kind of something to not get our brains scrambled so bad that Spike was the only one to have his memories all memorable.” Xander frowned at the idea that the Evil Undead had been given an advantage over them. He was equally disturbed that the bleached menace hadn’t used it as some kind of evil bargaining chip like any self-respecting Big Bad should.

“I would think that whoever concocted the masking spell assumed any demon would naturally either remain neutral or actively side with Glory.” Giles was uncomfortable realizing that Spike had done neither.

No matter how hard he tried, Spike just refused to act in a way that fit into the box the Council had insisted was a one-size-fits-all vampire box. It was unnerving.

“I mean… guys… I SAW Ben change into Glory just like Spike did and as soon as the Hell-bitch drove away I forgot completely!”

“Like Giles said, it probably only worked on humans. Wish I knew what kind of magic they used… and why it stopped working.”

“It is possible that Glory no longer exists,” Giles suggested and hoped for once his guess was correct.

“Eep,” Willow jumped as a cloud of smoke poofed next to her.

A smiling D’Hoffryn, hands out to his sides dramatically, appeared in the midst of the smoke.

“Felicitations! Or at least I assume congratulations are in order?”

Buffy looked around for Dawn and Tara to no avail.

“You will be pleased to know that the lovely, shy witch is no longer impaired mentally. Indeed, she has proven to be a perfect houseguest in every way.”

“Oh, thank the goddess,” Willow sank into a chair in relief.

“Where’s Dawn?”

“Relax, Slayer, your ever so inquisitive and clever sister has been busy making lots of new friends. She is so eager and young… quite the favorite among my girls.”

Buffy felt her blood run cold at that thought. Dawn was a handful already without a side order of Arashmaharr culture and vengeancy friends.

“Indeed. I think she’ll be loath to return home. She’s enjoying herself so much.” D’Hoffryn’s grin bordered on evil. “So quick to learn too,” he drawled out the words.

“Hoffy, she’s still just a kid and I know you don’t recruit the young ones,” Anya pointed out quickly. Better step in before Buffy decided to test out just how to slay the Lord of Arashmaharr right there on the spot.

“Sadly you’re correct. Miss Summers would be a splendid jewel in my crown though,” he sighed with sadness. “Ah well, there is always the future after all.”

“A nice, LONG, human future,” Buffy glared. “Don’t get any ideas I’d have to part your head over.”

“Dear me but you’re a violent one! But then, with a title like ‘The Slayer’, one should expect no less I assume.” D’Hoffryn drew up his robe and shrugged. “I came merely to see if we were correct in thinking that Glorificus has been dealt with. Along with Tara being cured, Dawn had a sudden and very clear memory of having seen a young doctor turn into Glory in front of her only to have forgotten it immediately.”

“We aren’t certain but have reason to suspect the threat may have passed for some reason. We need to be absolutely certain that the returned memories aren’t simply a ruse to make us think Glory is gone, however.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Xander nodded. He hadn’t thought about that possibility. Good thing the G-man was suspicious enough for all of them.

“I will wait to return the ladies until you summon me then.” D’Hoffryn raised his arms skyward in a theatrical manner and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Xander coughed and waved his hands to dispell what remained. “Is he always Mr. Melodrama like that?”

“Hoffy likes big entrances and exits. Says it sets the right mood to impress people.”

Willow had begun to silently weep a bit. “Tara’s okay!” she kept saying as if to convince herself that the miracle had actually happened. “That’s all that matters. He can poof in neon sparklies for all I care, my baby’s fine!”

*** 

Spike finished cutting up Dr. Wilkinson’s body into smallish chunks and worried his lower lip. ‘No way were the white-hats going to be fine with this day’s work even with the whole savin’ a battle in the end.’

He could just hear Xander as he sliced away at the late Ben-the-Wonder-Doc. That boy would have been a natural in any village when it came to organizing a bit of pitchfork and torch assault on the pulse-challenged. ‘Still, loyal to a fault, that one.’ He’d never let Harris know how much he admired that trait of his at least. For all his faults he would always have Buffy’s back even without having any supernatural abilities.

The Watcher was pragmatic though. He’d understand what had to be done. ‘Not likely to be willin’ to let a reason to do in yours truly pass though. Two birds, one Slayer as it were.’ Spike knew that Giles had seen that he and Buffy were getting along nicely of late and that it rankled him on a basic level. ‘No, he’d be happy to see me dust and out of the way. Play on their fear that the chip didn’t fry my brain.’

Spike was fairly certain that Buffy’s first reaction would be one of relief and that she’d possibly look for excuses to let him continue to exist, maybe leave town. The girl was a fabulous Slayer but had a tender and kind heart under it all. Took little pleasure in handing out death unless she had to.

“Well, at least the Bit’s safe and the world too for that matter.” He’d figure out a way to be allowed to stay in Sunnydale, keep his Slayer as far from that death-wish he’d told her about for as long as possible. Lend a hand and whatever else she needed along the way.

A bit of gasoline and a match later and there was nothing left of the body for even the most determined minion to be able to resurrect. ‘Maybe the crazy Bint found herself in some kind of hell dimension in the end after all. Good luck to ‘em.’

*** 

The young man nearly fell as he stumbled on a mislaid bag just sitting near the parking lot of the hospital. “What the hell?” Whatever was in the bag was heavy enough to make his toe feel nearly broken.

He opened the bag in curiosity and a wicked grin began to spread as he rapidly figured out just what he’d literally stumbled upon. ‘Well, well! Bet I can find a use for this bag of goodies.’

*** 

Spike stood as straight as possible. If he was going to face a metaphorical firing squad, he’d do it with his full dignity, thank you very much! 

The jangle of the bell over the door made a merry sound that didn’t reflect how Spike was feeling in the least. He looked around and saw that the whole gang was present and they were all busily at the books, even the boy and the Slayer.

“Not used to seein’ you with anything more to read than something from Marvel, Harris. What’s got your knickers in a twist enough to pound the books?”

“Ben is Glory.”

Spike blinked and cleared his throat. Seems whatever magic had been causing that blank spot was as defunct as the good doctor. “Seem to recall tellin’ you lot that a few million times. Glad you finally grabbed hold of the notion.”

Buffy glanced up, grateful for a reason to pause her part in the research party. “We have to be sure of why we all can remember now. Don’t want to think it’s all over for some reason only to have it be a trick.”

Spike looked a bit like a kid caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. “Problem’s solved. Ben… Glory… both I suppose… dead. Not enough bits for all the Kings Horses and Men to ever glue back together.”

Giles looked at him closely, obviously understanding immediately what Spike was saying and also what he had yet to say. “And you know this … how?”

“Ran into him and had a bit of a dust-up. Got lucky and won. Got rid of the body after so none of the scabby rodents could play resurrectionist with the leftovers.”

“You … ran into him,” Giles sounded skeptical.

“Came up on me while I was … “ There really was no way to avoid it really. Spike sighed deeply and looked towards the door trying to judge how fast he would have to move to outrun a stake. 

“Alright, here’s how it happened. Couldn’t get you humans to hold onto the info that the Hell-bitch was sharin’ space with the doctor so I figured that if anyone was goin’ to put a quick end to this mess before the whole world got dragged into hell it’d have to be me.”

“Because you’re some kind of hero?” Xander snarked really irritated to think that Spike had somehow saved the day.

“Because I’m practical and willin’ to do whatever needed doin’ to keep the Niblet safe and keep the world safe for Man U, music, things of beauty,” he glanced at Buffy, “and plenty of A+ even if from a bag.”

Buffy snorted remembering his ‘happy meals on legs’ disclaimer from a couple of apocalypses before. She had finally figured out that Spike really did mean it when he said he liked the world as it was and she doubted it was all about the blood by any means. It was funny to realize just how helpful Spike had been not just with Glory but for a long time now.

Giles was tapping his finger on the table as he added up the information coming up with the correct answer. “So you … disposed of the human version thus destroying the supernatural portion at the same time is it?”

‘OH,’ Buffy felt herself freaking out a bit. ‘No, no, no! If Spike did save the day I don’t want to have to punish him for killing a human.’

Spike felt like a creature about to be vivisected… alive, aware, utterly unable to defend himself. He knew that feeling well from his stay in the Initiative after all.

“Did what needed doin’.”

Everyone was staring at him with a mixture of expressions. Anya was the only one showing clear approval. At least no one was grabbing weapons yet.

“And just how did you accomplish this?” Giles wanted every detail it seemed.

“Thought of a lot of ways but finally decided to blow the bastard up with a pipe bomb. Got to the car park and was gettin’ ready to hook him up when the bugger showed up wantin’ to know what I was up to.”

“Wait… “ Xander had paled. “You know how to make a pipe bomb?”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Yes, you nit! Anyone can find directions on the bloody internet.” Might as well give the boy some more chills. “Thought of lots of ways. Poison, fire… more than one way to skin a cat if you really want to.”

For once Harris was quick to see the implications. He thought back to all the times he’d said things deliberately to hurt or anger Spike, all the times he had gone over the line into bully-mode thinking he was safe. ‘Glad he didn’t decide shutting me up was something worth doing.’

“Wouldda just backed away and tried again later but the Wanker made it clear that the Bit’d already outed herself to him. Knew she was the Key and had decided there was no reason not to pass it along to the minions to share with his other half once she was behind the wheel.”

Willow gasped and Buffy gaped. 

“He was going to hand Dawnie over?” Buffy’s voice shook.

“That’s what he said. Claimed there was no point tryin’ to stop Glory and it was time to put it all to an end.” Spike looked Buffy in the eye. “So I did just that. Snapped his neck and got rid of the body.”

“But, but… Ben was human,” Willow stuttered.

“Was still plannin’ to help end the world,” Spike shot back defensively.

Willow shook her head as she processed all she’d heard. Then she thought of her sweet, brilliant, Tara and what Glory had done to her and set her jaw. “You’re right. I guess I’m just wondering how you managed to kill him without being all ‘argh, ow’ and brain bleedy.”

Everyone, even Spike, was taken aback as the possible implications flitted through their brains. 

“Did your chip fire at all?” Anya got right to the point.

“Not that I noticed and I think I would have.”

“Well, either it isn’t working or maybe Ben Wilkinson wasn’t as human as he seemed.” Anya shrugged fully satisfied that all questions had been answered satisfactorily.

“Hold on… shouldn’t we find out which of those possibilities we’re dealing with is the right one?” Xander insisted as he glanced around for the nearest crossbow.

“As you’re volunteerin’,” Spike curled his fist and landed a blow to the irritating human’s doughy midsection.

Both of them doubled over in pain.

Anya nodded, “So it was Ben not the chip. Good to know. And thank you, Spike, for not hitting anything important on Xander.”

Xander mumbled something unintelligible.

Giles had risen and was pacing around. “Of course! How could I have ever thought that a frail human body with a limited life-span could be used to house an eternal Hell-god? Glory has been in exile here for long before written words. Remember our research into the Queller demon that indicated the many occasions when there were epidemics of madness and the primitives would call down the demon to end it? The prophecies showed that there were windows of opportunity for her to use her Key and return to her dimension and more would come if we could defeat her this time. How could Glory be in a twenty-something human if she has been here all this time? I should have realized that the supposed human she was encased within had to be a construct, or perhaps a hybrid of some sort.”

“What do you mean construct?” Buffy was just glad she wasn’t going to have to try to figure out a way to not have to dust Spike. The history of Glory didn’t really matter to her as long as it was at the ‘the end’ portion. Still, she could see that whatever ideas Giles had was looking more pro-Spike-did-a-good-thing and less sacred duty so she wanted more.

“Like Dawn really. Yes, Dawn is a human girl in all the ways that matter but she was actually pure energy, eternal and far from human. The girl we know and love is a construct. Evidently whoever placed Glory in her flesh prison created a construct to house her as well.”

Buffy bristled, “Dawn IS human.”

Giles blinked. “I suppose she is now although we don’t really know what characteristics she might still have from her origins.” Giles tilted his head in a way eerily reminiscent of Spike. “Are you able to physically harm Dawn?”

Spike shrugged. “Dunno. Never had the desire. She can be annoyin’ and all but I love the Platelet, wouldn’t want to hurt her.”

Buffy glared from her Watcher to Spike. “We’re not going to do any testing on that either!”

“So,” Willow broke in, “Glory really is gone? It’s all over? The world is safe?”

“Don’t see how she’d come back. Nothin’ left when I got done. Didn’t want to take any chances. Too much at stake.”

“Let’s bring them home then,” Buffy smiled widely for the first time in what felt like years.

*** 

Tara and Willow were whispering quietly in a corner, Willow unable to stop herself from lovingly caressing her beloved in awe having her back and whole. Both were oblivious to the conversations and celebrations going on around them.

“... And then Cleo told me all about how she messed up the Roman empire and…”

Anya scoffed. “Yeah, she’s always inflating how important that wish was. That was 30BC, the Roman Empire lasted hundreds of years after her bit of meddling. Now when I managed an end to an empire it worked right away, just ask Lenin and Czar Nicholas!”

Dawn had been regaling them with stories told by different Vengeance Demons that she now counted as besties. 

“I had lots of cool ideas and even managed to impress a couple of Hoffy’s best girls,”

“You call him Hoffy?” Anya was crestfallen. “He let you?”

“Well, I do call him Uncle Hoffy to his face,” she smiled engagingly at the bemused demon in question. “Yeah, Buffy, I’ve got friends… good friends so you better not pick on me!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’ve got weapons that can cut your Christmas gift list down pretty quickly if you try to get creative on me, Missy.” Buffy crossed her arms and glared at her insolent little sister. 

“Mind yourself now you minx,” Spike tugged on a lock of Dawn’s hair. “Big sis isn’t one to trifle with or threaten, take it from someone who knows first hand.”

“No need to worry, Slayer. My girls are better trained than that. Not one of them would ever dare exact justice against the Power’s Chosen One.” D’Hoffryn gave Dawn a pointed stare. 

Dawn huffed, “I wouldn’t want Buffy hurt. She just gets cranky with having to save the world all the time. I really wish she’d have some time to just relax a bit. Maybe the next Big Bad up to bat just go poof or something, give her a break.”

D’Hoffryn nodded, kissed Dawn on the cheek and whispered, “Done.” No one had taken note of his whispered word or his slipping a talisman to Dawn as he’d said his goodbyes.

*** 

They were back on Revello and winding down from the joy-filled celebration and Giles was nodding off in the armchair as Xander and Anya took their leave.

“So, you want to watch a movie or something before you head out?” Buffy suggested to Spike much to his surprise.

“Sure,” he flicked on the TV.

“Wait,” Buffy put a hand on his before he could flick the remote to channel surf. 

__

__

“... and there is still no word on the cause of the explosion although the fire chief has ruled out any gas leaks. It appears that the damage was contained within one house with the explosion occurring in the basement. Our Eye-On-Sunnydale reporter is on the scene with an interview with a neighbor of the Mears family… Kylie?”

“It’s just terrible! I think that Warren was home alone. His mother was off in Reno at some convention. That boy was always tinkering with things so maybe he did something that got out of hand…”

“Warren Mears? Isn’t he the guy who built Spike’s checker-playing buddy?” Dawn enjoyed making Spike squirm. She was a kid but not stupid after all.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Shifty fella. Seemed up to no good.” 

While Dawn teased Spike mercilessly about the robot, Buffy ran to answer the phone before it could awaken her exhausted Watcher.

“Oh, Angel.” She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and announced to everyone the obvious, “It’s Angel returning my call.”

Spike rolled his eyes. 

Dawn made a ‘pfft’ sound and joined him.

“... No Angel. We don’t need you now. Got it all handled.” 

Buffy looked to the couch and her feisty little sister, now safe thanks to the Vampire who was there… was always there... the same vampire who was currently holding the bowl of popcorn out of Dawn’s reach and giggling. 

She realized something in that moment. Angel was gone, moved on, and she had moved too. He was her past and not necessary in her life, or in her heart, or as part of her destiny. She looked around the room at those still there and thought of the plucky carpenter and his ex-demon girlfriend who had just left as well. She really had all the resources she needed right there. 

She looked again at Spike and felt a warmth begin in the area of her heart as Angel rattled on unheard over the phone. She had thought her heart was encased in ice after Angel left but as she watched Spike with her little sister and thought of all he’d done for her, for them all really, she knew that warmth was the ice melting at last.

He had risked his life several times with Glory. He’d let himself be tortured. He’d figured out how to keep Dawn and Tara safe as they all tried to save the world. He’d fought the Hell-god more than once then finally was willing to take the chance of the chip frying his brain, in the end, to get the job done. He’d confessed to killing Ben so they could all know they were safe once again, that it was over. He had to have expected they might have staked him for his efforts yet he came and set their minds at ease. He didn’t just walk away. He never just walked away.

She was the Slayer, the Chosen One. She had a time-stamp that she’d managed to outlive once already. She’d tried the ‘normal’ that Angel had insisted was her correct path and it had helicoptered out of her life when she was most vulnerable just as Angel had once gone in a puff of smoke and a nod. Maybe it was time to consider someone who stayed. Someone who tried. Someone who knew her better than anyone else ever had. She smiled watching Spike and Dawn playing and laughing together. Perhaps she’d even continue to cheat death a bit longer with the right partner. Maybe it was time she actually moved on at last. 

“No, thanks anyway, Angel. I’ve got everything I need right here.” Family. Future. Hope and perhaps, in time, love. Everything was in her reach and her hands were ready to grasp it and hold on at last. 

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we conclude with a live Buffy not neck-deep in depression and with a good support system for dealing with the aftermath of losing Joyce. We have the beginnings of Spike getting his crumb and likely lots of cookies ready to bake. We also answered the question about what happened to Spike's big bag of boom and said a fond farewell to Warren Mears thus making Buffy's next year far different than in canon. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your lovely comments! I swear one day to get to answering them but if I swear in vain, know that I treasure each one and appreciate all who read with or without a comment. I hope you enjoyed my alternate S5.


End file.
